Battle Royale: Americana
by THE Brandon Brownson
Summary: A randomly selected high school has been chosen to compete in the first ever American Battle Royale. Rated M for the obvious (Gore, Sexual Stuffs, Underage Substance Abuse, you know the drill)


"Rise and shine, class. Come on, wakey wakey!"

Petey groggily lifted his head off of a desk, tired and confused. Wasn't he just on a bus? What was he doing in a class room? Was he dreaming, still? He looked around and saw all 49 of his classmates waking up... but what was that around their necks? He rubbed his eyes and looked again, and sure enough, all 49 had metal rings around their necks, silver and gleaming in the florescent lights. Petey instinctively touched his neck and, sure enough, there was one on him as well. Petey then looked up and saw the woman who had awoken him. She was an attractive Latino woman, maybe in her mid 30's, her hair an almost midnight black with honey-shaded streaks highlighting scattered strands, sitting behind a desk.

"Come on, class." She said, her voice quite sweet, with a mild accent.

He looked around the classroom a little bit more, and everything looked like a regular classroom. There were various motivational posters hung up around the room, a globe was sitting on top of the teacher's desk, a pencil sharpener right beside it. There was a row of windows that revealed that the classroom they were in was in a rougher part of town, as the buildings outside reminded Petey of the rougher parts of Detroit, or the ghetto's of New York. Petey then looked at the blackboard. He shook his head a bit, vision still a bit blurry from deep sleep, and he finally was able to read what it had said.

Battle Royale.

"Good," the Latino woman said, "it seems as if we are all awake, now. Boys and girls, my name is Ms Navarro, and it is my honor to announce that your class has been selected for the first annual American Battle Royale!"

The students looked around, confused, before a voice blurted out.

"Wait a minute, you don't mean..."

"Sir," Ms. Navarro said sweetly, "I'm afraid that if you want to speak, you're going to have to raise your hand. Otherwise..." she had opened up a drawer in the desk and pulled out a hand gun, causing the room to let out a collective gasp "...I'm going to have to punish you."

The boy looked down for a second, then raised his hand. Ms. Navarro looked down at a list in front of her.

"Hmm... what is your name? Ah, Christian, is it? Well, Christian, what is your question?"

"When you say 'Battle Royale'... do you mean that program they do in Japan?"

"Ah, it would seem as if you are familiar with the program! Well, that's good. However, I'm assuming that the rest of you aren't as up to snuff as Mr. Christian, right?"

The classroom looked around, puzzled, causing Ms. Navarro to let out a light chuckle.

"Well, let me go ahead and explain. You have all been randomly selected in a lottery of 50 other classes, one from each state, to compete in the Battle Royale. The rules are simple; you will have 72 hours to kill every one of your fellow classmates."

The room went silent for a moment, before laughter erupted. Petey, as well as everyone else, spun around and looked at Whitney, an overweight girl with glasses, who was laughing hysterically. Ms. Navarro looked down her list, trying to find her name.

"Ms... Whitney, is it? Yes, Ms. Whitney, might I ask what you find so funny?"

"This... this is a joke!" Whitney continued laughing. "It's a practical joke, right? Right?"

Ms. Navarro let out a light chuckle, then got out of her seat. "Ms. Whitney, I'm afraid that this is not a joke, and to prove that, I've provided a little video for you." Ms. Navarro clapped her hands, and two soldiers stepped into the room, wheeling a TV in with them. They plugged in the TV, and the DVD player sitting beside it, then pressed play.

The class went silent (Well, except for Whitney, who was still laughing) as the TV flickered to a black room. They could hear coughing and groaning amidst the darkness until light suddenly flooded the room. In the middle of the room, handcuffed to a chair was the class' teacher, Mr. West, who looked like he had had the high hell beaten out of him. Ms. Navarro then stepped into the frame, handgun clenched tightly. She stood beside Mr. West, who looked up at her, still coughing. She smiled a bit, then pulled the trigger, sending brain matter and shards of skull to paint the floor. The class screamed as the television was turned off, then wheeled out of the room. Ms. Navarro simply smiled at the class, some of them crying, some of them screaming, all of them looking scared. Whitney was no longer laughing.

"I can see that you're all taking this quite seriously now, so I'll continue to explain. You will have 72 hours to eliminate every one of your classmates... oh, hang on... Sama, is it? What is your question?"

The class turned around and, sure enough, Sama (A skinny, brunette girl with a butt chin and buck teeth, but stunning blue eyes) had her hand raised. She cleared her throat and spoke quietly.

"Yes... Ms. Navarro... I was wondering what these collars are around our necks."

Ms. Navarro smiled sweetly at the class. "I haven't forgotten about that, Ms. Sama, and I shall get to that in a moment. As I was saying, you will have 72 hours to eliminate all of your classmates. Should you fail... well, that collar around your neck will explode, killing all of you." The class was absolutely silent, other than the occasional sob heard. Ms. Navarro continued.

"If there is not a death in 24 hours, the collars will explode. If you try to remove the collars, by the way, that will also cause them to explode, so I wouldn't advise it. Now, if you can all focus on the blackboard for just a moment."

Ms. Navarro drew a large square, then broke the square down into 64 pieces.

"Forgive me for the crudeness of my drawing, but this is a rough representation of the area you will be competing in. Each of these squares represents a different 'Zone'. Every two hours, one of these zones will become a 'Danger Zone'. If you are in one of these 'Danger Zones', it will cause your collar to detonate. I will be announcing these zones every home room, which will take place four times a day."

Ms. Navarro clapped her hands again, and ten soldiers entered this time, wheeling in carts stacked with black duffel bags.

"Now, these are your... let's call them, 'Battle Bags'. In each bag, you will find food rations, water, a map, a pen and a randomly selected weapon. Each of you will be getting them, but the city you will be battling in does have supplies in it. Now, we've eliminated any forms of contacting the outside world, and many places have also had the power cut, so don't even bother trying to phone home, because it won't work. I can assure you that all of your parents have been notified. Okay, now it's time for the exciting part! I am going to call out your names. When I do, please step forward, grab your bag, and head out into the playing field. You may not want to stick around for too long, because at 5 PM on the dot, this will become the first danger zone. Right now, it is 4 PM, so you should have plenty of time. Okay, let's get started. Brock, please step forward..."

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: A few things I wanted to point out. While I suspect that most of you already know what Battle Royale is, I wanted to spend the majority of the chapter trying to explain it, which is why this chapter was kind of slow and lacking any real character development. Also, I understand that my description of Battle Royale may have been rather lacking. This, too, is intentional, since this is supposed to be the first American BR and, as a result, Ms. Navarro's first time explaining it to the class.


End file.
